6teen: 10 Years Later
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: The six friends get together after ten long years. What's changed? What hasn't? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

6teen: 10 years later.

**I don't own 6teen. I hope you enjoy the story. Please comment.**

* * *

><p>"Hello...Oh hey Jen..."<p>

"Who is it babe," Jonsey asks as he raids the small apartment's refrigerator.

Nikki places her hand on the speaker and tells him its Jen.

"...Yeah...Of course Jen we'll be there. Its been too long since all of us have gotten together. Didn't you say you and Wyatt had twins you should bring them...No, I've always wanted to see the Clones demon seeds...Okay me and Jonsey will see you in a few days."

Jonsey comes out from behind the counter top separating the kitchen from the living room and wraps his arm around Nikki.

"So how's our friends?"

"Its Wyatt and Jen's twins birthday. She wants us and Jude and Caitlin to come back to town to celebrate."

Jonsey smiles and then asks who they're going to get to watch Bruce Lee.

"I still can't believe why the hell you'd name our dog Bruce Lee," Nikki sarcastically says, "I'm surprised you didn't have a shrine for him like Caitlin did for that lame ass pop singer."

"Hey, you like Dawg Toy!" Jonsey retorts.

"Yes and if you tell anyone here then I'll personally kick your―"

Jonsey stops her mid sentence with a kiss. As they stop Nikki says, "Watch it Casanova. We still need to pack."

* * *

><p>At Wyatt and Jen's All-American, two story house, with white picket fence the happily married couple calls Caitlin and Jude next.<p>

"...Wyatt Jr. and Kitty will be nine in two days...No bring whatever you want. Hey didn't you and Jude have a baby boy?...Oh he's five now...Yeah we all needed to get together sooner...Alright see you in two―Oh Jude wants to Wyatt, sure," Jen calls out to Wyatt who comes down the stairs and tells him Jude wants to talk to him.

"What up man," Wyatt asks.

"Dude. What do you say we catch up on old times once we come into town?"

"Sure and with Jonsey and Nikki coming this should be unforgettable."

"Alright. See you later bro."

And so the two hang up the phone only to be interrupted by their two screaming kids.

Wyatt Jr runs into the living room and ends up pulling on Jen's arm. She asks him what's going on and he points upstairs and screams that Kitty won't let him in their room.

"Did you ask her?" Wyatt asked his son, "Maybe Kitty has a good reason."

"You always take her side dad, all because she's just like you. All musical and athletic and talented, and I'm not."

"That's not true. I love both of you, its just that your sister is going through a rough time this week."

"Like what?"

"Well you see...you see its something we all go through," Wyatt stammers.

"Even boys," his son asks curiously.

"Well...no. You see its something girls and women...It lasts a week...It comes a once a month and...its..."Wyatt doesn't know how to explain this to his son, "Uh, lets get mom on this. JEN! Can you come out of the game room for a minute?"

And so Jen hurries in, sits Wyatt Jr down on the sofa and tries to explain periods to their son and what it means for his sister.

"Just be careful around Kitty for a few days, okay," Jen finishes as Wyatt sneaks away to work on a new number one song.

* * *

><p>As Caitlin and Jude were packing their things and their son's things to visit their friends Caitlin can't help worrying if her other best girl friend had changed.<p>

"Because we haven't talked in so long. I haven't even seen her since we were sixteen or Jonsey since we were eighteen," Caitlin complained, "Are you listening to me Jude?"

"Yes, yes," he said just to please his fiancee, "But I spoke to Jonsey and he and Nikki were doing good. They have a new dog."

Caitlin gets even more excited and surprised and begins to shake Jude's shoulders.

"You did and you didn't tell me?" she exclaimed.

"Chill dudette. You'll wake lil' dude up."

"Oh, you're right," Caitlin said, "But you still could have told me Jude."

"I had to go to the BMX. Remember?"

"Oh, right."

And so the two of them continue packing reminiscing memories about their fun times at the mall. Little did they know Nikki, Jonsey, Wyatt, and Jen were thinking the same things and the same memories.

* * *

><p>"Remember that day when we all got new phones,"Jonsey said.<p>

"Yes and you still over reacted when I was actually working to get you that present," Nikki replied.

"Well how was I supposed to know? All you ever did there was make fun of Kristen, Kristie, or what ever their names were."

"Aw you're lying that you forgot their names. Thanks hon," and Nikki rewards him with a kiss.

"Maybe that means I should forget things more often."

"Don't even think about it Jonsey."

* * *

><p>Back at the home of Wyatt and Jen their home they begin thinking about the day when they found out about Star turning Goth and Jude copying her.<p>

_"What's with the get up Jude?"_

_"Yeah, I almost dropped a friend in my pants."_

_"You're the one who said I should dress like a Goth, dude."_

_"Yeah, but you look like a messed-up mime or something." _

Jen looks like she's about to be sick to her stomach and excuses herself to get some water. When she comes back Wyatt asks what's wrong.

"I'll never forgive Jonsey for making me massage his disgusting feet for losing that bet," Jen says.

Wyatt laughs at this and says he can't wait to tell the guys that.

* * *

><p>Finally back to Jude and Caitlin, they begin to remember the time when zombies attacked the mall.<p>

_"Whoa, brutal!"_

_"You can say that again! Ron's a zombie, Nikki, Jonsey, and Wyatt are trapped on the other side of the mall, and we have no escape route!"_

_"I meant your zit. I think it got even bigger dude."_

Caitlin then hands him a glass of juice and says:

"But didn't you tell us that it was all a dream."

"Oh yeah," Jude says, "But how do you explain Star falling like in my dream, or Jen's giant zit? That proves that it was coming true dude!"

"But it didn't or we would all be dead," she reasoned.

"Oh yeah. What do you think the guys would say about that when we meet them?"

"Are you say they've changed? Have they? Have they? Tell me! Tell me TELL ME!" Caitlin asks all paranoid.

"Chill. You'll freak lil' dude out."

"I still don't know why I let you name him that."

"What? You got to choose his middle name."

"Well are we bringing him or are we hiring a sitter?"

"Well he hasn't seen his cousins in like, ever, so maybe we should," Jude says.

"But we don't want the spotlight away from Jen, Wyatt and their kids. Do we?" Caitlin replies.

"No. How about we give him a mask to wear?"

"No. Let's just hire a sitter."

Okay. Lets call Jonsey and Nikki too."

* * *

><p>"Hi Caitlin...Jonsey says hi too...Oh great, you're still a obsessed with that like when we were sixteen...No, go ahead and bring...Lil Dude...Oh my god. Did you let Jude name him?..."<p>

Jonsey laughs so much his sides hurt as he hears what Jude named his son.

"Shut up Jonsey!" Nikki said as she returns to her conversation with Caitlin, "No I was talking to Jonsey...Yeah, only our kid is a German Shepard...Bye..."

"Hey," Jonsey says, "Let me talk to Jude."

Nikki hands him the phone and she goes to continue her assignment for her traveling magazine.

"Dude I can't believe you named your own son Lil Dude!"

Nikki sighs at this.

"Well mom wasn't happy. She thought I was going to name him after dad or something," Jude replies.

"Tell him how Jonsey named our dog after Bruce Lee," Nikki says with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, we totally named our dog after the Great, Legendary Bruce Lee," Jonsey bragged.

"We?"

"Alright I named him that. Me and Nikki should take him with us."

"Sure, whatever dude. Dogs are awesome."

The two of them say their goodbyes and hangup and Nikki just shakes her head at Jonsey.

"There's no way we're bringing Bruce Lee with us."

"Why?"

"Because our friends are bringing their kids and there's a chance the dog could attack one of them."

"Are you kidding? Bruce Lee wouldn't hurt a fly."

It was then their dog came running at the sound of its name and knocked Jonsey down covering him with slobber. Nikki just tells him that he could do that with the kids as well as giving him an I-Told-You-So look.

"Come on Nikki. Have a heart," he begs, "How can you say no to this face?"

"Which one? The Bruce Lee's or yours?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Aw," Nikki sarcastically says, "And you said you loved my sarcasm."

"Well how about I give you something you love," Jonsey says in his sexiest voice.

"You wish. _We_ still have to finish packing so we can leave soon."

"Hey, I'll start packing as soon as you say yes."

"Or you start packing now and I won't tell everyone of our friends that you have a small―"

"That's not true! Its perfectly normal sized!" Jonsey defensively says and then he pulls Nikki down on top of him, "And you know it. Who was that said that it was bigger than―"

"Alright Casanova. But you're still not bring the dog. We'll get the neighbor to watch him."

Jonsey agrees to this and then kisses Nikki.

"Hey calm down. We'll have plenty of time for that once you finish packing," Nikki tells him.

And so Nikki, Jonsey, Jen, Wyatt, Jude, and Caitlin all continue getting ready for the visit and can't help getting excited about seeing each other after ten long years.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mall Again**

Those short few days pass by quickly and soon the six friends meet at the mall at their usual spot when they were kids. The only difference was that some new kids were already there and Wyatt and Jen didn't have the heart to make the them go away. Thankfully Nikki and Jonsey were the second to arrive.

"Hey you fashion clones why don't you just get a life and stalk the latest lame ass celebrity?" Nikki says, "Or you can choose to stay and you will all end up getting your asses kicked."

This frightens the kids and they flee without a second thought.

"I knew that was Nikki," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around and sees its Caitlin and Jude.

"Whoa dude, you like totally scared those kids," Jude said, "Looks like you haven't changed."

"Thanks Nikki," Wyatt says gratefully.

"No problem. So where are the twins you guys have been bragging about, Nikki said, "We have a present for them."

"So do we," Caitlin added.

"Aww," Jen said, "They're over by the fountain."

"Well one of them is. Wyatt Jr is too scared to go near his sister right now."

They all ask why not as they sit at their old table, Wyatt refuses to say. They all end up reminiscing about their past but soon something or someone goes by.

"You crazy kids. Get away from that moldy giant lemon.

"Wait, I know that voice," Jonsey said, "Is that"

"I think it is," Caitlin replies.

And they all turn towards that direction and see that its an old decrypted Ron the Mall cop. He is wheeling around in his fancy electronic wheelchair and goes over to the six friends at the table.

"Hooligans," Ron coughs, "Old hooligans."

"Hey, who are you calling old old timer,"Jonsey defensively asks.

"Yeah," Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki agree simultaneously.

"You guys are finally back after ten years," Ron asks as he squints at them. He wheels himself closer to him and his chair makes a whirling sound as he does, "Is that you Cupcake, Gym Sock, Maverick, Hang 10, Coffee Pot, and Nose Ring?"

Each of them have a weird surprised reaction at being addressed by Ron's nicknames since they haven't been called those names in ten long years.

"You kids haven't been here and now this place will go to hell faster."

"That's not true," Wyatt defended, "Me and Jen were here last week taking the kids shopping for school clothes and the mall was fine."

"Says you. Its war out here."

"Oh why do';t you get placed in a home," Jonsey says.

Nikki ribs him with her elbow and Jonsey quickly stops. After a few more minutes of berating Ron finally leaves and harasses a making out couple.

"Whoa," Jude comments, "Did you ever think Ron would still be here. Dude is tense man."

"He hasn't changed, "Nikki said, "You'd think that stick up his but would have been gone now."

Everyone else agrees with her.

Jen calls Kitty and Wyatt Jr over to them and Caitlin and Jude hand then their presents first.

"Its a skateboard," Jude said.

"And I gave you some basic makeup. Eye shadow, lip gloss, blush," Caitlin asked.

"Thanks Jude. Thanks Caitlin," Kitty and Wyatt Jr said happily.

Jonsey and Nikki go next. Jonsey said that they got them a microphone and a tattooed covered soccer ball.

"We figured that one of you two would either be musical like Wyatt or at least athletic like Jen," Nikki told them.

"Thanks Aunt Nikki, Jonsey," the twins said.

Jude laughed.

"Hey what's so funny?" Jonsey asked.

They just called you Aunt Jonsey."

Everyone else laughs like crazy at this.

"No they didn't."

"Well neither of them said Uncle Jonsey."

They all laugh harder at this and Jonsey goes all red.

"Aw, is Uncle Jonsey upset, "Nikki jokes.

Still they continue laughing.

The twins apologize and take their presents to the car. After they came back they went to the arcade and the friends split up, Nikki, Jen, Caitlin and separate Jude, Wyatt, and Jonsey. The girls head to the cinema and the guys to the music store. At the movies the girls stick to the back waiting for the loudest part of the movie before speaking.

* * *

><p>"Okay Nikki," Jen said, "What did you want to tell us?"<p>

Nikki looks back and forth as if someone could see them or tell what she was about to say.

"Spit it out," Caitlin demands.

"Alright. You guys are happy being moms right?" Nikki asks.

"Oh my God, are you telling us that your pregnant?" Caitlin asks.

Nikki nods.

"How? Why?"

"Well I think you already know that question. And if not why don't you ask your mom and dad."

"Have you told Jonsey?" Jen asks.

"No."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes! What do you think I am, a murderer?"

"SHHHH!" the head usher said.

"I didn't say that. But Jonsey needs to know."

"Is it his," Caitlin asked.

"I'm not a whore! Not like those idiotic clones."

"SHHH!"

"I didn't say that!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm a writer for a travel magazine, there's no way I can keep it," Nikki said.

"Who says?" her friends asked.

"Says me. Got a problem with it?"

"No, but won't you miss it once you give it away?" Jen asks again.

"No."

"But what about Jonsey," Caitlin asks.

"I'll tell him but after this movie. I just needed to tell you guys this."

* * *

><p>At the music store the guys listen to all the music and it was pretty nice. When Jonsey called over Jude and Wyatt something told the other two something was wrong.<p>

"What up dude," Jude asked.

"Yeah," replied Wyatt

"Did you two notice something off about Nikki?" Jonsey asked.

"No, why?" Wyatt said.

"Well lately she's been acting meaner than usual."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know Jude. Like before we flew down here she was insulting everything and everyone even more."

"You're probably just imagining it," Wyatt said.

"You guys are probably right. Nikki's just Nikki.

* * *

><p>An hour later the entire gang was back at the table in front of The Squeeze. They were all laughing and having a good time.<p>

"So why did you name your son Lil' Dude?" Nikki asked.

"That's exactly what I asked," Caitlin said.

"What? Its the perfect name for a pro skater," Jude replied.

Jonsey can't keep from laughing at this.

"Well maybe me and Nikki should name our future kid that," Jonsey laughed.

Caitlin and Jen exchange glances. Thinking the same thing: "Does he know?" Then they continue to speak in fast whispers to Nikki. "Tell him. Tell him. Tell him." Nikki tries to blow them of though.

"Jonsey," Nikki says nonchalantly, "Why don't you come and walk with me."

"Sure babe."

They stop right in front of the restrooms and Nikki says:

"Jonsey," she pauses, "I have something to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**What Nikki Had To Say and Their Reactions**

"What's wrong," Jonsey asked, "Run out of sarcasm?"

"Can you be serious just once Jonsey?" Nikki complained.

"Fine. Tell me what's going on."

Nikki leaned against the wall and faced him. She crossed her arms and said:

"I might as well come out and tell you," she says with an attitude, "I'm pregnant, you're the father, and we're not keeping it."

"What?"

It takes awhile for Jonsey to process this. He passes back and forth in front of Nikki.

"Don't wear a hole in the floor Jonsey," she says sarcastically, "I wouldn't want you to fall into hell."

This causes him to stop and confront Nikki, something he never dares to do if he can help it.

"How can...How did this happen?"

"Are you really that clueless? Tell me, what did we do last night and maybe that will jog your memory."

"I'm tired of you sarcasm! This is serious!"

"You Jonsey, being serious? I'd never thought that the day would come."

"Damn it! How about we just just"

"Just what? Leave? Take a break? Fine!" Nikki shouts aback at him, "Burn in hell ass hole!"

And then she storms away and Jonsey does the same in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Nikki goes over to where she used to work. She begins to make fun of the Clones and they cower behind the cash register.<p>

"I knew there was a reason for your lack of brain cells. No wonder you can't find another job and grow up," Nikki tells them.

"Just go Nikki! Go!" they tell her.

As she left she got a glimpse of one of their kids.

"Whore," she mummers as she left the store.

Nikki walks back to the Lemon and the first thing saw as she sat down was Jonsey.

"You leave!" she says as she angrily points to Jonsey, "And take the other ass holes with you!"

"What?" Jonsey says again.

"Nikki calm down," Wyatt tells her.

"Bite me."

"Dude, lets just go. Dudette needs to chill out for awhile," Jude says.

Jen sits by Nikki and Caitlin sits on her other side. They asked what was wrong.

"Didn't he want it?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know I didn't find out," she replied, "Like I said, we can't keep it."

"And you told him that?" Jen exclaimed.

"Well this is Nikki we're talking about," Caitlin said.

"Look if you two want to keep talking to me like I'm not here than I'm out of here," Nikki says as she gets up and walks away.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the mall the guys were trying to cheer Jonsey up. He was lying on the bench and it didn't seem like anything would make him feel better.<p>

" And she just said that we're getting rid of it, without talking about," Jonsey complained.

"Well do you want a baby," Wyatt asked as he got his umpteenth cup of coffee for the day.

"I don't know. I know for sure if we do keep it we're not naming him Lil' Dude."

They all had to laugh at that.

"Well Nikki was the one who wore the pants in your relationship," Jude says, "So why wouldn't see now and with this decision?"

"But what if its a chick magnet I have so much to teach it."

"Jonsey's back," Wyatt said as he sipped his coffee, "How about you talk to Nikki?"

"What? She's going to kill me!"

"Do it dude," and without his friend noticing it Jude slides his skateboard under Jonsey's feet. Jude pushes him in a random direction and waves to him goodbye, "Bye Jonsey, tell us how it goes."

Wyatt laughs with Jude as they watch Jonsey scream and try to steer the skateboard.

* * *

><p>He runs over children, adults, teens, inanimate objects and leaves a trail of screams and curses behind him. Finally he sees Nikki and for once she acts depressed.<p>

"NIKKI WATCH OUT! NIKKI!" Jonsey screams.

"What the hell?" he hears her say as he races towards her.

Crash!

"Jonsey get off of me!"

Children around them giggle but Nikki stares them down. Jonsey gets up and helps Nikki up as well. They begin walking around the entire mall and have a real talk.

"I don't want a child now Jonsey," she tells him, "I mean do you? God there's so many other things we have going on. When would we have time?"

"Well could we at least think about it some more," he asks.

"Fine Jonsey, you seem to fine with Bruce Lee. Maybe we will keep it but I'm still not―"

Jonsey stops her with a kiss.

"So you really want it?" Nikki asks, "A little Casanova like you."

"Or a rebel sarcastic girl like you," Jonsey replies, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes Jonsey, yes. We'll keep the baby."

And so they end it with another kiss and think about what is to come.


End file.
